


死湖

by Ecirvana



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecirvana/pseuds/Ecirvana





	死湖

在讲述下面这件怪事前，我不妨先对两位主角的生平稍作刻画。关于我自己，您不必知道许多，只需了解我从 卡美洛覆亡时起进入修道院，跟随兰斯洛特骑士开始一段苦修，那时他已经摘去骑士的头衔成为主教了。我所经历的其余细碎琐事，哪怕只与我所要讲述的这一件相比，也实在不值一提，是没有叙说的必要的。尽管如此，毕竟是冒昧将他人的秘密向您诉说，已经违背慎言的原则变得多嘴，再对自己的身份有所保留就更不妥当，接下来的这些胡言乱语，也请您稍作忍受吧。

说来惭愧，我这一生，所做的尽是些荒唐之事。二十多岁受封成为骑士，扮演的却总是小丑的角色。与其说贯彻了誓言，对主君忠诚、对强敌勇敢，倒不如说虽将誓词铭刻在心、有意如此，却总出于种种不测无法践行，最终酿成悲剧或笑剧，贻人口实。说到这里，您大概认为我的性格太过懦弱，行事又冒失莽撞，才屡屡招来灾祸吧？起初我将原因归咎于命运无常、变化多端，后来也不得不逐渐承认了：身处我的位置的若是他人，事情便不致如此，将之归因于命运，只会更凸显我的软弱无能罢了。

既然产生这样的念头，对俗世也没有眷恋了。不过，在此之前，世人所赖以生存繁衍的情爱之事，在我同样稀松平常，因此也可说是没有留下遗憾吧。说得更准确些，正是因为耽溺其中，才走上了岔路，这路上大约是没有留给骑士的位置的。受封后十天，我骑马外出游逛，在覆着积雪与青苔的山石间摔断了腿，之后的狩猎自然是不能参加了。我卧病期间，有位美貌女子前来看我，先是带来普通骑士无缘接触的精美饮食，再带来书籍为我朗读。此刻回想起，书中记载了怎样的故事，连大致脉络都毫无记忆，对于书页后露出的一小块肌肤，印象却格外清晰。她夜里前来时，月光就在她的面庞上停留，投下柔和的阴影。

她是领主的妻子，是我后来才知道的事。您可能觉得荒谬，但我扪心自问，从未为与她相爱感到后悔。恰恰相反，得知她的身份后，我感慨她的美确实得到了世人的欣赏，反而对她爱得更深更热烈了。我们在领主出外狩猎期间幽会，因为是偷来的时间，所以格外珍惜。说来可笑，最后的几天，我祈祷腿伤慢些好转，祷告时的虔诚是哪怕进入修道院后都没有过的。一天夜晚，她照例前来，神色忧愁，对我说她在雪地上发现了一只冻伤的小鸟。我们跑出门，在雪地上点起蜡烛，烛光映着积聚未融的雪，雪地上晃动着圆形的光斑。我于是问她，来日苦短转瞬成空，今夜一同度过好不好呢？婚后的日子，是不是也像小鸟被关进美丽的笼子之中呢？夜深之后，雪愈发大起来，肌肤却因相触变得温热，细微的震颤经由手指流向心中时，远处传来了急促的马蹄声。

通往城堡的道路向来泥泞不堪，又正值大雪，寒风砭骨，加之浓重夜色，更是使人寸步难行。此等境况下依然执着前来的客人究竟是谁，想必您也猜到了吧？回首一生的诸多离谱行径，唯有当时的抉择使我既悔且恨。我成为修士后不久，机缘巧合来到兰斯洛特骑士面前忏悔，之所以此刻依然称他为骑士，一是在旁人看来，骑士的冒险较之修道院的苦役无疑来得动人心弦；二则是出于某种经历上的古怪共鸣，一直到看着他死，我心中所想也不过“那个骑士死在了我的面前”。总而言之，我说到我的不堪事迹，部分丑陋的细枝末节也钜细靡遗全盘托出，比如领主听到风声前来探看时，我完全失措，用灰布遮脸慌忙逃跑了，即使真的被人发现，也只会以为是无家可归、流落潦倒的乞丐吧？乞丐尚且有尊严，而我的所作所为真是连乞丐也不如啊！全因自身性格的懦弱，既无颜面对发誓效忠的主君，又残忍伤害了唯一的爱人，这样少有的罪行，也能获得主的原谅吗？

我说这话时，由面对我站立的主教身上感到了明显的颤抖。现在回想起来，我的发问距离他离世不过两三年光景。我之前虽身为骑士，对于诸如比武狩猎之类同僚间的竞技却全无兴趣，每逢此类时刻到来，都尽可能地避而远之。因而对于兰斯洛特的英武事迹，集中听闻也只是在这两三年，那时他已经在人生的下坡路上渐渐步向尽头了。死亡降临在他人身上时，总使他们衰朽混沌、耳聋目瞽，对待这位修士却显得优柔寡断，因而也格外残忍。卡美洛覆亡后，街谈巷语间提到兰斯洛特，有时把他看作其中一环不可或缺的动因，既然现在我已了解我的主教前半生命中令人称羡的容颜、武艺与威名，我便可以毫无保留地这样说，即哪怕那些名誉与声望是他所不应得的，他也已为此付出了应有的代价。长时间的绝食祈祷与禁欲苦修取代了骑马征战之后，脸颊的轮廓变得尖削，肤色透露出几近透明的白，夜晚来临时，昏暗的圣堂中只有祭坛上的烛火摇曳，掩在卷曲长发下的小片肌肤蒙着阴影，如同放置在幽暗处的美丽瓷器一般。死神的温顺在他身上运作，不像往常一样倏地抽去躯壳里的生命，而是一点点地将它剥离，像是无形的庞然猛兽在缓慢撕下猎物的血肉，由残留的精神中，能不能窥见往日的辉煌呢？

我之前说过，我对世事毫不关心，对于王妃与兰斯洛特之间的牵连纠葛，是一点也不知道的。因此我并未多想，又将问题重复了一遍，这样少见的罪行，怕是不能获得主的原谅吧？

那晚，很罕见地，我没有得到任何回答。第二天，主教找到我，向我表示歉意，接着对我说，“请您不要把我看作主教吧，因为我的言行与这个称号实在不相称。在这个修道院中，我所犯下的罪行是最深重的。您的处境我很了解，也正因此难以作答。一直到死，我的身心都是献给主的，即便如此，要偿清罪孽也不可能……”

他先是对我讲了上述出人意料的话语，继而也仿佛忏悔一般，向我简明扼要地讲述了自己的罪责。他说得并不流畅，有时甚至不看我，将眼睛闭起，沉浸在静思之中。笼罩在夜色中的圣堂万籁俱寂，仅有蜡烛慢慢燃尽了。我和他与祭坛之间，隔着河流一般的黑暗，一根接着一根灭掉的残烛，好像剑栏边衰亡的面影。最后一点烛火熄灭时，河流也将完全沉落，时移世易、香消色殒，留在岸上的除了旧日荣光的幻影，还有什么呢？

由受封骑士起，至卡美洛覆亡止，这个故事想必您已经熟悉，我就不作过多的叙述了。不过，那时我不知出于怎样的奇思，心中暗暗猜想，除却王后外，是不是还有另外一个使他无法忘却的人呢？若您问我这样的想法从何而来，我也无法准确地向您说明，只不过，作为拥有相似经历的罪人，我总隐隐感觉他谈及王后时的口吻中，敬重与欣赏的成分比爱情来得更多些。

当然了，爱情的千百种姿态，一个人怎么可能全部洞悉呢？但是若就此向他发问，又实在是太过失礼。那晚我独坐房中，心头不知所以地萦绕着卡美洛盛衰兴替的模糊景象，在其中夹杂着女人美妙姿容的幻影，只不过这位女人究竟是谁，我已经无从得知了。整夜未眠后，临近破晓前，我裹上修道服，步行前去教堂等待早祷。这一年的春天来得格外地晚，毗邻的几座小教堂因此而接待了一些在冒险途中受伤停留的骑士，其中的几位已逐渐转好，将要告别，重新踏上征途了。那日的弥撒由兰斯洛特主持，结束后，我像一位真正的共犯那样向他接近，感到自己心怀不可告人的秘密，甚至因此激动得微微发起抖来。他却并不抬头看我，只将眼睛放在骑马远去的骑士身上，喃喃地说了几个字，那是句不长的话，到最后几乎听不清了。

“那匹马所佩戴的饰物，实在像太阳一样啊。”

落入我耳中的，大约是这样的字句。我茫然四顾，并未发现类似的踪影。况且当时正值战后，生民凋敝，前来教堂投宿的骑士里，有几人能负担得起这样华美的装饰呢？我先前说过，死神对待兰斯洛特优柔寡断，纵使目睹一个时代迈入坟墓，体现在他的躯体之上的，也不过是身处光亮处时隐约的暗影罢了。然而即使是我，此刻也不由得开始怀疑：我所听见的，仅是犯人在坦露罪行后，无意识的谵言妄语吧？不过，此时主教的神情，与以往相比确实不同寻常。说完这句令人难以理解的话后，他的眼睛里流露出一种近似眷恋的罕见思绪，现在想来，说是迷恋也未可知。说来奇怪，这几年里无论冬夏，日出逐渐向后推迟，太阳常常在弥撒之后才出现，黯淡的天光之下，几缕卷曲的深色长发覆在苍白的肌肤上，仿佛藤花一般微微颤动着。

“我之前对您说了……不过，不是全部，您……我曾经杀死过人……”

“您说什么……您是骑士，骑马作战时当然杀过人……”

“对那些，我同样心怀愧疚，”他回答我，手指攥住祭服的前襟，透过接近透明的白，几乎可以看见纤细的骨头如何生长，“同僚劝告我，不妨将之视为战士的荣耀，但荣耀归根结底是从杀戮得来的。不过今天先不谈这些吧……我杀了一直尊敬我的人，然后杀了前来为他复仇的哥哥。”

这一日没有太阳，弥撒结束时，已经飘起细密的雨丝，此时愈发大起来，因雨水而微微湿润的深色长发，如同薄绢一般缠在纤巧的颈侧。我在这里尽量将当时的对话原原本本地记叙下来，其中蕴藏的一些复杂心绪，恐怕一直到他死后我才真正了解。据说，两人私情暴露，国王尽管痛心不舍，依然依据公义作出判决，将王后送上刑场。消息传出后，兰斯洛特前来营救，从重围中脱出时失手杀人，其中就包括视他为敬重对象的骑士加雷斯，为此，他的同僚带着他留下的伤口，一直恨他到死。

之后，无论我如何追问，凡与这位同僚的性情姿容、遗闻逸事有关，他便缄口不言了。至于其中的原因，直到那件事发生后，我才恍然有所觉察。关于他的生平，史学家和游吟诗人想必比我清楚得多，就不妄加议论了吧。不过，说到这里，还有一件小事不得不提到：主教向我谈起他“藏在心里，本以为永远不会向人讲述的罪恶往事”时，或许由于过于沉浸在悔恨的心境中，几度闭着眼低低哽咽，几乎无法往下叙述了。谈话间，我们躲避急雨，不知不觉向前走去，顺着石阶狼狈前行，来到了较为偏僻的一座小教堂里，这里前不久还住了几名骑士，几小时前已骑马离开了。内室因窗外呼啸的风雨而显得晦暗如漆，仅剩的蜡烛也被穿堂而过的阴风吹灭，祭坛的边缘立着一座骑士的雕像，手中的长枪横在圣母的双眼之前。当他用颤抖的声音提到梅林的预言时，屋外忽然划过一道闪电，骤雨如同飞瀑一般倾泻，电光火石间，雕像的脸庞忽地被照亮，又隐匿进黑暗之中。命运倒错的巧合使我悚然心惊，挥手将骑士的塑像碰落，与天边滚过的惊雷一起摔得粉碎。

在那时，兰斯洛特似乎因惊惧蓦地瞪大了双眼，摇着头轻轻咳嗽，跪坐下来，把碎片握在手中。锋利的棱角如同森冷剑锋，很快割破了细白的手指，血滴溅落在雕像胸前的勋章上，我尽量轻柔地把他的手腕拨开时，仿佛听见了一声叹息。

 

那年冬末，旧日的王后死了。据那日送走兰斯洛特的修士描述，主教启程探问的前夜似乎被噩梦缠身一般，睡得极不安稳，最后甚至在梦中流下泪来。据说，那晚映入梦境之中的，似乎是反复显现三次的虚无异象，宣告王后已死，罪孽也到了偿清的时候，若在此时将她送回与亚瑟王合葬，或许还能拾回身为臣子的礼节，勉强尽忠一次吧？主教向那位修士吐露的，确实仅限于此，不过，以这样的身份和经历，若是在上帝派来的使者面前哭泣着追悼王后，所招致的只会是更为严厉的谴责，因而推想其中来踪去迹，恐怕不止那么简单。此外，还有一件事使我不得不在意，不知从何时起，仿佛与日益危浅的性命相应和一般，主教在深夜里时常无法入睡，即使勉强合眼，也已是长夜将尽时了。正因为此，悬挂在主教卧室内的厚重窗帘常常闭拢，一直到破晓之前才掀开一角，而那日的光景却是大不相同。几乎无可辨识的低泣声止住之后，室内先是如同将黑布由连城珠宝之上移开一般透出隐约光亮，紧接着金线似的光芒便将暗室充满，而此时垂坠的布帘却纹丝不动，静谧地映现在卧室内的白日般的奇景，丝毫没有漏泄进阴沉的天光里。这样光怪陆离的场景持续约有一刻钟之久，在那之后，光线才如同薄暮时的湖水般寂然退去。其间，主教微微偏过头，前所未有地安稳入睡，将深色长发散落在枕上，金线穿过头发的间隙，竟仿佛在与什么人肌肤相亲一般。连苍白脸颊上紧闭着、微微抖动的漆黑睫毛，也沾染上一缕浅淡的色彩。

由于并非亲眼所见，对于这样的怪异景象，我在当时只当作异事来听，联想主教的生平，也可说是别有意趣吧。但是，在此之后发生的事，又使我不得不动摇了：这仿佛恶作剧般的嬉闹、预警与启示，不会出自青春永驻的死者之手吧？过了约定的期限后，主教依然迟迟未归，据好事者之间辗转流传，似乎是因为睹物思人而神情恍惚、不能支持了。

对此，我并未如世人所猜测的那样作出过多的遐想，正如先前所述，我暗中臆度那位将沉重枷锁牢牢扣系在旧日骑士心上，使其无力挣脱的，恐怕另有其人。不瞒您说，连这位行踪诡秘的僚友的大致体态，我也已揣摩出八九分了。距离教堂约半日左右的路程处是一片湖，时值冬末春初，冰消雪融，尽管仍有薄冰漂浮，却也到了能够行船的时节。之后不久的一日傍晚，我途经此处，透过浮泛在湖上的蔷薇色薄雾，一叶孤舟静谧地卧在草叶之间。离去多日的主教将身体微微蜷起，在其中熟睡着。苍白的肌肤浸染在雾中，好像将要消失一般。回想当时，我心中的讶异，几乎要到了震惊的地步。船身很狭窄，仅能容下一两人，岸边不见桨的踪影，依船内干燥清洁的情状来看，说是从里面被拿走了也不可能。将脸颊凑向前观看时，甚至能够觉察绵长而安稳的呼吸轻轻鼓动着颈侧，并且自我踏入修道院以来，时时面对的都是主教哀矜自持的面容，像今天一样安然入梦的情形，除却三次现出预兆那日的后半夜晚，再也不曾出现了。将那洁白而纤巧的下颌遮掩住一点点的，是一件从未见过的蓝色织物，颈部缝有暗灰绒毛，边缘与略显干裂的嘴唇相抵触着。主教还将骨骼分明的手指屈在胸前，把布料攥紧，似乎是裹在这件衣物中的缘故，即使身处早春傍晚的湖边，也丝毫不觉得寒冷。此外，还有一点令我起疑，几乎融进鸢尾色薄雾中的卷曲长发，仿佛被由披风中逐根仔细抽出，再小心翼翼地摆弄过，静静散落在脑后。揣度那人的意图，也许是怕入夜后气温骤降，无意识地将身上的织物裹得更紧的时候，将沐浴着隐约月色的头发一同握住扯落吧？再近前看，连额前散乱的发丝也被细致地别在了耳后。

不过，我真正要向您讲述，并请您将其当作兰斯洛特骑士在世时经历的一部分的，唯有下面这件事。此事是我亲眼所见，比先前所述来得更为光怪陆离，又因为其中或多或少掺杂了情欲与生死，您听来只觉怪诞骇人也是理所应当。在此我也不妨预先声明，当这个故事走向结束时，这位旧日的骑士也几乎同时步入生命的尽头了。至此，那位主教始终不愿提到的名马主人恍然现形已有三次，从他的行踪看来，似乎不像是心怀无法消解的仇恨，倒好像身为亲密的旧友在时时观望俗世间的生活并有所挂念，甚至伸出手企图干预似的。当然，说是因为刺骨的恨意，因此下定决心亲眼见证杀掉亲人的凶手死于老迈衰朽，或是决定亲手了断他的性命也不一定。距小船随风飘来约有二十来天的一个寻常夜晚，我忽地从睡梦中惊醒，此时窗外正风雨大作，而我却浑然不知，所能感觉到的，唯有心脏如擂鼓般急急跳动，好像有什么无可挽回的坏事将要发生一般。将窗户推开一点点向外窥探，完全是漆黑可怖的雨夜场景，视线所及范围内的几所建筑的纤细身影，在大雨的倾扫下像要折断似的。但是，仿佛为了吸引我的注意，在我费力环视四周时，其中最为偏僻、在骤雨中宛若渺然虚影的一座教堂，倏地由深处微微发亮，亮光如同在画布上滴下的颜料逐渐晕开，缓慢地将内部充满了。是的，我在当时所想到的事，恐怕与您完全相同，眼前所见的奇诡画面，与那位修士所说发生在主教卧室中的怪异景象，真是别无二致啊。

一直到勉强踏进漫漶雨幕之中，我才猛然想起，自己仿佛被勾魂摄魄般在雨夜执意前去的这座教堂，即是先前打碎了骑士像，流出血来的那一座。

钻入侧门中后，赫然映现在眼前、异乎寻常而又诡谲离奇的场景，至今仍历历在目。落笔之时，雨水落在皮肤上的触感、心底泛起的凛冽寒意、甚至在将急雨屏退之后感受到的一丝温暖气息，还能够回想得很清楚。奇怪的是，踏入室内的一霎那间，之前盘桓在心头的恐惧似乎不出自本愿般猝然消散了，朝向我所身处的阴暗角落的，是主教裹在漆黑长袍里的单薄脊背，由凌乱长发之下露出的肌肤，在暗淡的布料之中显得犹如露水一般明净。幽深雨夜里前来的名马主人将手指落在兰斯洛特的心口，将他抵在干燥的地面上，另一只手拨开深色的发丝，让锁骨的末端从领口之中隐约显现出来，是不是死前在肩上划下了记号，而今循着它再度前来造访呢？从我的角度所能看到的，只有卷曲长发下一小块苍白的下颌，因而主教那时如何反应，眼中呈现怎样的神采，一概如同蒙着面纱般模糊不清。唇齿之间压抑着的字句，听来仿佛薄冰碎裂一般：

“最后还是由您前来看我，实在很对不起……”

直到这时，我才恍然惊醒，将眼睛放在之前一系列奇诡幻象的制造者身上。那人全身被铠甲包覆，森冷的金属表面，倒映着日轮一般璀璨的金发，此刻室内所充斥的异乎常理的光与热，都好像来自这位单膝跪在仇人之前的骑士，金色睫毛微微抖动的时候，仿佛有绵密的光线在其中来往穿梭。面对着旧友与仇敌，那张因死于年轻鼎盛之时而显得格外秀逸的脸庞之上所呈现的，究竟是一种怎样的情感呢？亚瑟王死后，时局一度陷入无可挽回的混乱之中，人心的动荡已经不局限于对于家园即将四分五裂的恐慌，相反延展到了每个角落，短短昼夜间发生的事情，到了骇人听闻的地步。譬如说，一位锋镝余生、平素善良谦恭、有时为人处事甚至显得低下又卑微的男人在深夜里划亮油灯，饱含温情地凝视睡在身侧的妻子很久，直到灯火闪动着将要燃尽了，忽然伸手将她扼死。妻子断气的时候，先前显露在丈夫脸上的那一点脉脉温情尚未褪尽，爱与恨在同一张脸上针脚细密地交织着，残像映着一点微光，尤为阴冷可怖。现在想来，那日所见如同白昼一般明亮动人的面庞上，闪现的也同样是爱恨交错的复杂情感，流动着粼粼光影的一双蓝眼，悬在半空犹如将落未落的一柄剑。但与此同时，不知是否由于置身于光芒之中，使我头晕目眩了，竟隐隐觉得除却往日的情仇纠葛外，那仿佛雕刻般的面孔上还浮现着一种孩童般的天真，寻常的亡魂由仇恨驱使前来索命，而眼前生死未明的人却是循着热忱的心愿来到这里的。

我愣怔之时，那人已经将手放在腰间的佩剑上。不怕您耻笑，当时我由于太过震惊，半步也挪动不了，口齿间进出的空气灼热得像有火在烧。唯一能做的，只有睁大眼睛，如同置身梦境一样紧盯着眼前古怪离奇的画面。后来，我时时欺骗自己，或许是因为隐约意识到那人不会伤害主教，才没有出手相救吧？不知是否出于我的错觉，此时，兰斯洛特将头微微偏向一侧，有些干燥的唇边漾起一丝少见的微笑，至今想起，依然使我觉得悲哀。透过眼前美如五月的骑士，主教所看见的，又是什么呢？今日已成梦幻泡影的旧日荣光，多年来不也如此无视观者的意志，动人心弦地照耀着吗？无数个不眠的夜晚里，主教是否也如此盼着白昼到来，甚至不求索原谅，愿望仅是被白昼一般的骑士杀死呢？

利剑出鞘的声音，即使在雨夜中依然清晰可辨。隐在祭坛边的阴影中的苍白脸庞纹丝不动，但在我看来，如同在象牙白的石膏面具下点燃火，其下掩藏的心绪，说是狂喜恐怕也不为过吧。

剑尖挑开胸前的布料，逐渐向心口逼近。曾在雾气中隐隐显出鸢尾色的长发倒映在剑身之上，其姿影如同从藤上扯下凝结着薄霜的花瓣一般。长久不接触日光的雪白肌肤颤抖着，在与利器接触的一瞬间内便流下鲜血，疾风暴雨中，狭小的教堂内，将头颅低垂的圣母与圣灵之前，血液的红与肤色的白相互映照，竟无端生出一种触犯至高禁忌的艳丽来。似乎是被滴落的血所满足了，剑身猛然向后退去，来人将武器扔在地上，落地的声响足以将急雨击退。骑士用手指向方才留下的伤痕擦去，细小的血珠，如同朝露一般静止在指尖。

当时，我惊惧万分，已然无法动弹了。接下来发生的事情，在当时的我来看，就更为匪夷所思。仿若比拟着雕像塑造而成的面庞之上，蓝宝石般庄严无垢的双眼凝视着仇敌流出的鲜血，其下涌动着怎样的思绪，直至今天我也不敢妄加议论。过了约有几秒之后，骑士忽然牵起对方蜷缩在袍袖之中的手，在室内的微光照射下丝毫不显得污浊的血滴，把细而洁白的手指弄脏了一点点。在食指与中指的第二个指节处有一道浅浅的伤疤，边缘透出些微的粉色，几乎已经快要愈合。

您一定记得，先前将骑士的塑像打破时，主教捡起散落的碎片，眼前的伤痕想必就来自那个时候。将久别重逢的情境选在这里，究竟是冥冥之中天意使然的巧合，还是刻意为之呢？几秒前由心口流出的血液沾染在伤口上，看来好像曾将受伤的手按在胸口发下誓言一般。骑士维持着跪姿，微微低下头，将手指向唇边靠去。

此时已值深夜，大雨倾盆，狂风撕扯屋外的花藤，呼啸着撞击我来时穿过的小门，几乎要连门上的纹饰也扯得四分五裂。然而，唇舌与指尖相碰，指节被牙齿轻轻咬住，以及最后将伤处含入口中舔舐的缠绵水声，每一样都如同在发生在耳侧般听得很清楚。几年不曾握住剑柄的手，在突如其来的刺激下泛起了蔷薇的色泽。小幅度地晃动着的深色长发下露出的侧脸，呈现出痛苦而又迷恋的神情，如同被逼至末路的勇士强烈地渴盼死去一般。

就在那时，我对即将发生的事情有了模糊的预感。但是，在神明眼前将誓言违背，与昔日的仇敌沉溺情欲之中，只怕会招来更为深重的灾难吧？“一直到死，我的身心都将献给主”，即使是面对主所发下的誓词，到头来也不过是欺瞒的话语吗？来人包裹在铠甲之中的手，绕过消瘦的脊背，拨开长而柔软的发丝，将唇移至对方笼罩在阴影下的洁白颈侧，极亲密地流连撕咬。金色的头颅移开一点时，露出唇齿留下的印记，回想起来，似乎依然能够感觉到细小的吻痕犹如蝴蝶花般缀印在温热的肉体上。主教埋藏在郁郁暗影之中的美丽姿容，如同死湖被打破一般动荡着，压抑在喉间的喘息透过狭小的暗室，听来仿佛幼猫濒死时的哀鸣。

“您信中所述，我一日也无法忘怀……”

这便是那晚我所听到的最后词句。骑士俯下身，慢悠悠地做过扩张之后，咬着方才的细碎吻痕顶了进去。身下的人发出极微弱的吸气声，神思一瞬间涣散时，因受白昼宠爱而显得青春不朽的脸颊与他贴得更近，将耳垂含在唇边吸吮的声音，竟比此刻胸腔之中狂乱不止的心跳来得更为清晰。暴雨之中，抽送的动作也同样变得急迫起来，由散乱的长袍下露出的双腿缠在冰冷的盔甲上，脚尖暧昧地蜷起而后绷紧了。这时，骑士忽地扳过那张含着泪水、沉浸在欲念之中的脸，压低声音在耳边说了一句不长的话。

片刻间，室内陷入死寂，仅剩呼号的风雨刷洗彩绘的天窗，投下的憧憧鬼影遍布小室的角落，两人的身影在其间交缠，看来竟仿佛置身阴冷地狱。过了几秒后，在那张仅有一丝血色的脸上骤然浮现一缕惨淡的微笑，主教微微仰起下颌，将发颤的腰背迎合似地向对方怀里送去，因承受激烈的交合而渐渐滑落的布料下露出的躯体，在雨夜的巨大影子下如同阴翳里的雪一般洁净，情动时透出艳红血色的洁白背脊衬在其上交织的细密吻痕下，好似将白瓷打破流出鲜血来。闪烁不定的微光里，长而微卷的深色发丝随着身体的动作轻轻摇晃，如同夜色中的河流倒映着变幻的灯影。

就在那时，骑士忽然抬起头看了我一眼。如果说之前的情事中，那宛若雕刻而成的嘴角边始终带着一抹笑意，那么他看向我时，笑容忽然褪去，天神般的面容也显得冷淡了。生平第一次，慑于那俊美的面颜，我有一瞬一动也不敢动，甚至膝盖发软地向下滑去，直到此刻我才惊觉，从这场荒唐旖旎的情事开端起，自己便一直站立在那日摔破骑士像的废墟之上，遗骸未被清扫，如同尸体一般散落在地面，看得更仔细些，上面还留有洇开的血迹。这时，屋外的急雨已经停止，黯淡而微弱的晨光透进暗室中来，将彼此依偎着的肌肤上爱欲的痕迹照得纤毫毕现，现在提起笔时，指尖还能感受到雨后的氤氲水气穿过墙壁所带来的潮润触感。主教似乎是耗尽力气一般，枕着骑士冷硬的盔甲沉沉睡去。

写到这里，整个故事已经走向尾声了。在这场隐秘奇诡而又艳丽惊人的性事后，已经不再有什么不属于世间的怪事能够令我动容。不过，既然说了那么多，不妨将结局也带过一笔吧。兰斯洛特陷入无声的昏睡之后，骑士将手指抚过他的面颊，轻轻拨开粘在耳侧与锁骨上的深色长发，甚至将怀中如同人偶一般熟睡的躯体支起一点点，把几根钻进领口里，被压在纤细的颈项之下的发丝极为细致地抽出，带着一种我从未见过的神情端详了很久。然后，骑士抱起眼前温顺地蜷缩着的猎物，由教堂的正门离开了。一夜未合眼后，我神思昏沉，悄悄跟过去窥看时，两人已步下石阶，几乎要消失在晨雾之中了。来时盛开的藤花仿佛由于风雨的侵袭，一夜之间全部凋零，若将相拥死去的花朵洒落在骑士塑像的碎片上，该是多么美丽的死的交融啊！

我所见最后的画面，即是那只不知为何仍然停驻在湖边的船，两人上船后，身影隔着薄雾愈发看不分明，凄凉的日光之下，小船微微动荡着，究竟最后去向哪里了呢？世人传言骑士兰斯洛特沉湖而死，源头就在于此。从那以后，我再未听说什么卡美洛的骑士了，甚至连亚瑟王是否存在，也不再是确凿可知的事实，几年间短暂而暗淡的白昼，也逐渐恢复了本来的面目。既然这样，有没有可能一切只是大梦一场呢？现在想来，那人将他抱在怀里的姿势，好像抱着心爱的宝物。我于是好奇起来，赌上性命、纠缠至死的仇恨就这么消解了吗，这样是可以的吗？人心所想的事情，真是奇妙得无法参透啊。今日所述毕竟荒谬透顶犹如幻梦，因此您若说所有的事皆出于我的想象，我也无法反驳啊。尽管如此，还请您宽恕我吧，今日所见之景，世间万事万物，难道不都是浮在水中、凭人臆测的幻象吗？


End file.
